


De Galletas Danesas

by KusajishiChiru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anko Family (Hetalia), F/M, Fluff, Mommy Nyo Denmark, Other, baby iceland
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusajishiChiru/pseuds/KusajishiChiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de historias sin orden cronológico de la Anko y Nordic Family, centrados básicamente en Mathilde Densen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tormenta

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío si no de Hidekaz Himaruya y por si alguien conoce este drabble no es plagio, soy la misma autora de FF.net solo que iré subiendo algunos trabajos a esta cuenta tambien

Todos pasamos por una etapa en la que nos dan miedo las tormentas nocturnas normalmente cuando somos niños y algunos aun siendo adultos. Es comprensible, puesto que los deslumbrantes relámpagos que iluminan la habitación y sonoros truenos que retumban en todo el lugar, cuando el viento sopla tan arduo que se puede escuchar sin necesidad de silencio; justo una tormenta como esa es la que esta sucediendo esta noche y una particular mujer acaba de despertar repentinamente a causa del impacto un relámpago cerca del lugar o eso dedujo por el ruido intenso que provoco.

Mathilde Densen dejo de temerle a las tormentas cuando tenia exactamente 4 años de edad, ahora a sus actuales 29 seria raro que le temiese. Normalmente ella ignora este tipo de sucesos naturales e intenta conciliar el sueño de nuevo pero esta es la primera vez que tenia que lidiar sola con una personita especial es su casa y esa personita era un niño de nombre Emil con 6 años de edad. Normalmente en este tipo de situaciones quien se levanta en medio de una tormenta es su esposo Lukas alegando que no tardaría en calmarlo y en efecto, la solo presencia del hombre apaciguaba al niño, pero el estaba actualmente de viaje debido al trabajo y no volvería hasta dentro de una semana. Estaba nerviosa puesto que no sabia trata a un Emil asustado, ya que apenas se habían mudado juntos hace unos meses después de casarse con su padre.

No tuvo que caminar mucho para llegar a la habitación de Emil y pudo ver un pequeño bulto temblando bajo las sabanas sollozando silenciosamente y encendió la luz.

-Emil, cariño ¿estas bien?- ella ya sabia su respuesta pero nunca hacia de más preguntar o eso suponía.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras veía como el negaba con la cabeza aun cubierto. Justo cuando iba a decir algo mas, un centelleante relámpago volvió a resonar por toda la habitación haciendo que el niño se contrajera más entre las sabanas aumentando un poco mas su llanto.

-Vamos Emil, sal de las sabanas- le decía la rubia mientra las movía de encima del niño.- No te pasara nada

-No quiero- susurro Emil.

-Por favor Emil- logro descobijarlo lo suficiente para ver su rostro aun surcado de lagrimas que trataba de retener.- Por favor cariño no tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí, nada te va a pasar- le dijo después de ver como se volvía a encoger el pequeño sobre si mismo a causa del sonido de otro trueno.- Ven aquí- acto seguido acerco al Emil a su pecho para abrazarlo.

-No tengo miedo- dijo entre hipidos mientras que con sus manitas se aferraba a la blusa de dormir de la danesa.

-Ok. Ok, dime ¿qué te parece si te cuento una historia?- le sugirió la mujer.

-No quiero historias- seguía sollozando el niño en el pecho de la mujer- Quiero que papá este aquí- terminado de decir eso Mathilde sintió una punzada en el pecho. Ella quería mucho a ese niño como si fuera propio y saber que prefería a su padre en lugar de ella en esta situación la lastimaba un poco, aunque no lo culpaba por preferir a su propio padre, ya que ambos eran muy cercanos.

-Yo también quiero que este aquí- le susurro al oído mientras le acariciaba los cabellos- Pero hoy nos toca estar solos- le beso suavemente la coronilla de la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se volvía a aferrar a ella por otro estruendoso relámpago- Ya se que hacer- el niño en brazos la volteo a ver y esta le sonrió.

-¿Qué?- pregunto un poco lloroso aun.

-Que te parece si me acompañas a dormir hoy- le sugirió la mayor, más no le dio tiempo de responder a aun en brazos se puso a caminar rumbo a su habitación no sin antes apagar la luz del cuarto del niño.

Volvió a sentir como Emil estremecía entre sus brazos con más ímpetu al retumbar del sonido de dos fuertes relámpagos.

-Sabias que Berwald le tenia mucho miedo a las tormentas cuando eramos niños- comento casualmente Mathilde mientras movía las colchas de la cama para acomodarse con el pequeño.

-Pero el tío Berwald tiene cara de que no le asusta nada-

-Pues te equivocas, él si le tenia miedo a algunas cosas antes, de todo eso le daba mucho, mucho miedo cuando había tormentas nocturnas, en especial cuando no estaban nuestros padres.-

-¿Y cómo le hacia para dormir cuando no estaban?- pregunto curioso Emil y es que no era normal escuchar que el muy serio e inexpresivo hermano de la danesa tuviera miedo de algo.

-Bueno, cuando estaba mamá ella le cantaba, hasta que se dormía- recordó sonriente Mathilde.

-¿Y tu no le tenias miedo a las tormentas?- interrumpió el albino.

-Yo le tuve miedo hasta los cuatro años, pero un día pensé, ¿Quién va a cuidad a Berwald cuando no este mamá o papá en la noche?. Yo tenia que cuidar de él ya que es mi hermano menor.

-¿Qué hiciste la primera vez que tuviste que cuidar al tío Berwald?

-Mmmm... fue cuando tenia como seis años, papá había tenido un accidente y mamá fue al hospital a verlo esa noche.

-¿No estaban asustados?-

-No porque no nos lo dijeron, solo nos dijeron que era algo importante y ella se fue. Yo tenia seis y Berwald tenia cuatro, estábamos dormidos y de repente hubo un trueno muy fuerte que nos despertó a los dos.-Justo en ese momento volvió a sonar un estruendoso trueno, más el pequeño no se asusto, más bien los vio como un efecto de la anécdota que le contaba Mathilde, esta sonrío al darse cuenta- Yo iba a volver a dormir cuando escuche que Berwald empezó a llorar muy despacito y quería que llegaran mamá y papá.

-Y ¿qué hiciste?

-Pues lo primero le quería cantar un poco como mamá para que se calmara pero no lo hice, antes yo cantaba algo mal y a él no le gustaba. Entonces decidí subirme a su cama con un pequeño radio de pilas que tenia y puse una estación de música vieja que había en volumen bajito, para que solo él y yo la escucháramos. Lo estuve abrazando hasta que se quedo dormido, porque la tormenta era mucho más fuerte que la de estas escuchando hoy y yo no quería que se levantara llorando.-

-¿Siempre hiciste eso con el tío Berwald?-

-Solo hasta que dejo de tenerles miedo que fue hasta que cumplió como ocho años- rió suavemente la danesa.

-No sabia que el tío Berwald le había tenido miedo a las tormentas - rió suavemente el pequeño

-Ya ves que si- le sonrió al niño- Es hora de dormir, ya es bastante tarde- sentencio la rubia.

-Si- asintió Emil.

Mathilde apago la luz del cuarto se acostó junto al niño, este se acerco para intentar abrazarla y dormir, no paso mucho tiempo para que cayera rendido ante el cansancio, puesto que ya era muy tarde para su pequeño organismo. Mientras tanto Mathilde se quedo un momento más escuchando como la lluvia se había calmado bastante apenas hacia unos minutos mientras acariciaba los cabellos del infante.

-Buenas noches Emil- sonrío y le dio un beso el la frente para acomodarse de manera que quedara abrazándolo antes de caer profundamente dormida.


	2. Corto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío si no de Hidekaz Himaruya y por si alguien conoce este drabble no es plagio, soy la misma autora de FF.net solo que iré subiendo algunos trabajos a esta cuenta también.

Si hay algo que Mathilde Densen no había hecho en estos últimos años era cortarse el cabello. Lo llevaba normalmente suelto o en una coleta, no es una chica que considere realizarse elaborados peinados si no es para una ocasión especial. Su cabello llega un poco más arriba de la mitad de su espalda, rubio y esponjado sin descontar que es rebelde, pero a ella así le gustaba y mucho su cabello. Aun gustándole como era, pensaba que ya era hora de un cambio.

Y ahí estaba frente a ella la estética hasta la que había caminado, no se detuvo mucho tiempo afuera así que decidió entrar, abriendo la puerta y escuchando la muy clásica campanilla.

—Buenas tardes— saludo cortésmente una de las estilistas.

—Buenas tardes— devolvió el saludo la muchacha— Este, me gustaría hacerme un corte de cabello.

—Bien, ¿ya tiene algún corte en mente? o ¿quiere qué le preste un libro con los estilos que manejamos?

—Solo, lo quiero corto, muy corto

—¿Estás segura? —le pregunto la mujer.

—Si

—Muy bien, siéntate aquí-—señalo uno de los asientos mientras sacaba los utensilios que iba a necesitar—-Yo voy a ir cortando y tu me vas a decir donde parar ¿Te parce?- — sugirió la joven mujer.

—Me parece perfecto— respondió acompañado de una sonrisa la danesa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—Pero, Mathilde. ¡¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello?! —le pregunto asombrada una joven finesa.

—Nada Tina, solo lo corte un poco— le respondió restandole importancia al asunto.

—Pero lo traes exageradamente corto. Desde poca distancia pareces hombre— sentencio una de sus compañeras del salón

—Julchen, estas exagerando— le contesto simplemente la danesa.

—Pero ¿Por qué te lo cortaste ?. Si se te veía tan hermoso largo-—Intento indagar una joven francesa de su salón. Justo al terminar la frase se escucho el timbre indicando que había que entrar ya a clases. Las chicas se separaron y cada una se fue a su salón y grupo correspondiente para alivio de Mathilde.

Y es que desde que se corto el cabello el día anterior no había parado de escuchar el ¿Por qué?. En su casa la única que le pregunto fue su madre y no le reprocho el hecho de que lo hiciera, mientras ella se sintiera feliz con el resultado. Berwald simplemente se había limitado a verla con confusión durante unos minutos al igual que su padre, de ahí en fuera en su casa no se le tomo más importancia al asunto. Pero no tuvo tanta suerte en la escuela, todas sus compañeras y algunas amigas que se había encontrado rumbo al salón de clases no paraban de criticar y preguntar ¿por qué se había cortado el cabello? y aunque no lo demostrara eso la irritaba un poco, pero también le hacia creer internamente que quizás tomo la decisión equivocada con la altura que eligió para su cabello.

Sin detenerse en pesar más entro rápido al salón y se fue a su mesa correspondiente que estaba a la mitad del salón aun lado de la ventana, vio al frente para ver que el profesor aun no llegaba y soltar un pequeño suspiro. Se sentó en una de las dos sillas y apoyo su frente en la mesa, podía sentir como la miraban y se sentía algo incomodo, le gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero no centro de atención de una critica sobre como ahora no se veía bien. Ella seguía en sus cavilaciones cuando sintió un piquete en la mejilla.

—No es hora de dormir— le dijo una serena voz que estaba tomando asiento a su lado.

—No estoy durmiendo, Lukas— le contesto cansinamente.

—Pues lo parece—contesto mientras ella se enderezaba en su lugar, él se percato por completo del cambio se su compañera y no pudo evitar que un tenue sonrojo se mostrara en su rostro, el cual trato de ocultar en vano. Sin embargo la chica no lo noto, en cambio tan pronto como él tomo asiento ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro del joven, rozando las puntas de su cabello en el cuello de este.— Podrías alejarte un poco— le dijo el chico con la mano a la altura de la boca para cubrirse el rostro.

La danesa acato la orden mientras lo miraba interrogante

—¿Por qué?

—Por qu...—justo cuando iba a explicarle entro el profesor y empezó a callar a los alumnos para dar comienzo a su clase.

Y así transcurrió todo el día, a pesar de sentarse juntos en algunas clases, interactuaban muy poco, puesto que Lukas siempre le prestaba más atención a las clases que a la chica o persona a su lado. Pero cada vez que ella se recargaba en su hombro el joven la apartaba y de casualidad cada que le intentaba explicar porque la retiraba, lo interrumpían, incluyendo la hora del almuerzo. Afortunadamente ese día salían un poco más temprano de lo normal. La clase de biología era la ultima y ya había terminado, algunos estudiantes se retiraban con prisa y otros se tomaba su tiempo. La joven danesa que se sentaba al lado opuesto del chico en esa clase (ya que en esta clase no los dejaban sentarse juntos) termino de guardar sus cosas y fue a uno de los asientos delanteros del salón para situarse junto a cierto noruego que aun ordenaba algunas de sus cosas.

—Tardas mucho— se quejo la joven.

—No tienes porque esperarme—dijo viendo que el salón ya estaba vacío a excepción de ellos dos.

—Pero quiero hacerlo, así que apúrate— soltó una suave risa mientras se intentaba recostarse en el hombro de Lukas, sin embargo este se alejo un poco.

—¿Por qué te apartas? — dijo inflando los mofles viéndose un poco más infantil.

—No quiero que te recargues—soltó con su usual voz monocorde.

—Eso lo note, pero ¿Por qué ya no quieres que lo haga? — le pregunto, no era normal que le apartara, hasta que de repente a su mente llego algo que le dijeron su compañeras—O te da vergüenza, por que ahora, dicen que parezco chico— afirmo la chica

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? — le pregunto con un deje de consternación.

—Me lo han dicho más cuatro veces hoy.

—No es por eso y no pareces un chico—dijo mientras guardaba el ultimo libro en su mochila.

—¿No?

—No— dijo secamente.

—Bueno ¿Cómo me veo con el cabello corto?

—Te ves— la miró detenidamente y tal como en la mañana volvió a saltar un sonrojo sobre su rostro, solo que más tenue y que esta vez si capto la danesa—Te ve bien

—¿Soló bien? — preguntó entre risa

—Mathilde.

—Ya, ok —rió la chica, pues sabia que el chico no era de los que daban cumplidos o cualquier tipo de cosa que se le pareciera—¿Entonces? —preguntó un poco más divertida.

—¿Entonces qué? — dijo el noruego comenzando a caminar con la danesa rumbo a la salida del salón.

—¿Por qué no me puedo recargar en ti como siempre?

—Tu cabello me da cosquillas— menciono como si nada.

—Soló por eso. Pudiste haberlo dicho desde el principio— reclamó la joven

—Lo intente. No es mi culpa.

La danesa no espero antes de salir del salón se aferro al brazo del chico y empezó a mover ligeramente su cabeza para sus cabellos rozan un poco más con el cuello de este. El chico detuvo su andar para cubrir con su mano la altura de su boca, al tiempo que empezaba a agitarse levemente su respiración pero sin hacer ruido . La joven lo soltó solo para ver la sonrisa que cargaba el chico.

—Me encanta tu risa muda

—No es un muda— recalco el noruego ligeramente más compuesto.

—Claro qué si, no haces ruido, ni nada— se burlo.

—Vamos a la salida de una vez—la joven se acerco a el para ir al mismo ritmo de caminata.

—¿Sabes?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Me gusta este corte, no solo te puedo hacer reír con el, si no que igual me veo como una reina para ti— dejo salir una risa.

—No seas molesta, Mathilde.

Escucho reír otra vez a la joven, ya habían llegado a la salida principal de la escuela. La rubia divisó el auto de su madre.

—Bueno ya llegaron por mi.

Y antes de que el noruego pudiera decir cualquier cosa Mathilde se acerco para darle un suave beso que no duro más que un suspiro, para luego alejarse rumbo al vehículo estacionado.

—Adiós Lucky— se despidió efusivamente la chica.

—Adiós— dijo el noruego con una muy, muy suave sonrisa y un marcado rubor.


	3. Dulce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío si no de Hidekaz Himaruya y por si alguien conoce este drabble no es plagio, soy la misma autora de FF.net solo que iré subiendo algunos trabajos a esta cuenta también.

Si de algo podía estar segura Tina, es que no había hombre más dulce que Berwald, muchos pensarían que la palabra "dulce" no es una que se usaría para describirlo, puesto que el hombre tenia un porte bastante intimidarte para algunos y muy serio e inexpresivo para otros; pero eso únicamente lo decía la gente que no le conocía, inclusive cuando ella lo conoció llego a pensar que el era una persona bastante intimidante, tan solo recordar eso la hacia sentir avergonzada.

Pero después de haberlo entendido mejor, pudo entender a ese hombre, el cual con el paso del tiempo le robo el corazón con sus detalles, su forma de ser, sus acciones o justo como en ese instante en el que ella estaba observándolo desde el marco de la puerta de su hijo más pequeño. Ella venia de terminar de acostar a su hijo Peter, un revoltoso chiquillo de casi ya 2 años, cuando fue la habitación continua a ver si dormía bien su hijo más pequeño Lars, de unos 9 meses, pero lo que encontró fue a Berwald con el bebé en brazos moviéndose suavemente por la habitación para hacer que el pequeño terminara de dormir y eso es lo que estaba consiguiendo. Tina seguía recargada en el marco cuando el se dio cuenta de su presencia y ella le dio una de esas sonrisas que tanto amaba aquel hombre.

Una vez completamente dormido el niño, ella se acerco de forma silenciosa a ellos para evitar que se despertara el bebé y acobijarlo juntos, iban saliendo de la habitación rumbo a la sala de estar, cuando de repente sintió que unos brazos la apresaba por la espalda, ella simplemente sonrió y se dio la vuelta para encarar a aquel hombre y depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas en la puerta?

—No mucho. Peter no se quería dormir y aparte no quería interrumpirte— rió suavemente.

—Tu nunca me interrumpes— susurro para después darle otro beso igual de suave, pero más dulce justo como él.


	4. Capricho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío si no de Hidekaz Himaruya, si fuera mío habría mas nórdicos y quizás serian mas largos los capítulos.

Lukas sabe que Mathilde es una persona caprichosa, por más insignificante que sea lo que tenga en mente, no se le olvidara tan fácil y menos si lo puede obtener, no importa cuánto tiempo pase o qué edad tenga ahora, ese es un rasgo que no cambiara en ella. Ese día por circunstancias ajenas a ellos y un poco de coincidencia, tenían toda la mañana de un bonito jueves para ellos dos en casa. ¿Cuál es el problema? es lo que pensaría cualquiera que viera la expresión casi seria de Lukas, así es casi seria, porque en su rostro se podía observar un ligero atisbo de fastidio.

Su problema comenzó en algún momento de la mañana en el que decidió sentarse un momento en uno de los sillones de la sala y como si no hubiera ni un poco de espacio la danesa simplemente se acomodó en su regazo de forma transversal, abrazándolo por un costado y con parte de las piernas sobre el sofá mirando hacia una sola dirección.

—Eres muy cómodo— susurro la mujer en lo que apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Lukas—Tomare una siesta aquí.

—Si quieres tomar una siesta puedes subir a la habitación.

—No quiero— y como acto reflejo se acomodó aún más sobre el noruego.

El solo gruño un poco, podía compartir su espacio personal (cosa que le costó bastante con el paso del tiempo), pero de compartir a invadir había mucha diferencia, y el, estaba consciente de que la mujer acurrucada en él, sabía muy bien eso.

—Mathilde.

—¡Quiero quedarme aquí! —sentencio la mujer.

—Es molesto

—A mí no me molesta.

—¡Vamos Lukas, consiénteme un poco! — exclamo mientras se separaba ligeramente del hombre- Casi nunca lo haces- susurro mientras se volvía a acomodar.

—Mathilde— suspiro— Sabes que no me gusta que hagas esto.

—¿No quieres que este contigo? — dijo en voz suave y ligeramente lastimera.

—No es eso. Puedes acomodarte a un lado.

—No quiero, estoy muy cómoda— sonrió suavemente— Solo por hoy, déjame aquí. ¿Cuantas veces podemos estar así? — alzo su rostro para verlo a los ojos directamente mientras inflaba suavemente sus mofles y lo miraba de la manera más tierna que ella conocía.

—Está bien—suspiro el noruego y acto seguido la danesa se volvió a acomodar sintiendo como uno de los brazos del noruego la rodeaba en un tenue abrazo.


	5. Jet Lag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío si no de Hidekaz Himaruya

Lukas Bondevik es una persona normalmente madrugadora, no importa si tiene que salir temprano o no, mucho menos si es su día de descanso, él siempre se levanta temprano, pero, existen sus excepciones, excepciones que son causadas por culpa de su trabajo. Lukas trabaja como traductor e interprete, varias personas piensan que es lo mismo porque tienen que ver con los idiomas, pero la verdad es que no es lo mismo pasar de un idioma a otro un texto a estar al lado de una persona explicándole que es lo que le dice la otra. Volviendo al tema, ese era uno de esos inusuales días en los que no se levantaba temprano, pero, ¿quién se levantaría temprano cuando estuvo viviendo tres semanas en otro continente?

El noruego se despertó, aun se sentía muy cansado, pero tenía algo de hambre. Incorporándose en la cama, recargo su espalda en el cabezal de esta, tomo su celular que estaba en una mesita de noche aun lado de la cama para ver la hora llevándose una sorpresa; eran pasadas las doce de la tarde y el apenas estaba levantándose. Fue directo al baño para asearse y bajar a desayunar algo, aunque se le hacía extraño que ni Mathilde ni su pequeño Emil lo despertaran tan siquiera para comer un poco.

Al salir de la habitación sintió un olor particularmente agradable y sonrió ligeramente al reconocerlo mientras bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a la cocina, donde se escuchaban las voces que más había extrañado durante su viaje.

—¿Crees que a papá le gusten?

—Claro que le gustaran, las preparamos juntos. Ahora, que te parece si lo vamos a despertar.

—Eso no va ser necesario.

—¡Papá! — el pequeño corrió hasta su padre para abrazarlo y este lo cargo en brazos.

—Veo que me extrañaste.

—Te extrañamos los dos—menciono la danesa mientras se unía al abrazo, aunque, no duro lo que a ella le hubiera gustado.

—Yo te quería ir a ver desde que me levante, pero Mamá me dijo que llegaste muy tarde a casa y que estabas muy cansado. Entonces me enseñó a preparar galletas de mantequilla para ti— explico el pequeño mientras Lukas se dirigía con él a una de las sillas del desayunador seguido de Mathilde que colocaba un par de tazas de café y un vaso de leche en la mesa.

El noruego escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le relataba Emil, que, aunque su rostro no denotara emoción alguna como el de su padre, podía identificar la emoción en la voz del pequeño, mientras la mujer que estaba con ellos reía y afirmaba cualquier cosa que el niño le dijese.

Lukas soltó un leve suspiro pensando "Por fin estoy en casa".


	6. Expulsión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío si no de Hidekaz Himaruya

Anika Densen no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento, apenas era medio día de un lunes y ya estaba conduciendo a casa con su hija en el asiento del copiloto murando desinteresada el paisaje. La niña tenía algunos rasguños en el rostro y brazos, su cabello estaba más revuelto de lo usual. Mathilde se había peleado en la escuela y como consecuencia fue expulsada por una semana.

Llegaron a su destino y la mujer aparcó el vehículo para bajar de este, seguida de la pequeña. Ambas entraron a la casa y el silencio que había reinado todo el caminó desapareció en el momento en que se adentraron a la sala de estar.

—Siéntate y explícame, ¿por qué te peleaste con una niña más pequeña que esta, dos cursos abajo de ti? — dijo Anika con voz autoritaria.

—No es tan pequeña, está repitiendo curso.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, te han suspendido. ¿Comprendes la gravedad de esto?

—Si —dijo la pequeña con la mirada baja.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste? — demandó saber la mujer.

—Si te digo, prometes no contárselo a Berwald —dijo con voz suave y esperanzada la pequeña rubia.

—No se lo diré —suspiro la mayor — ¿Qué tiene que ver Berwald con que te pelearas?

—Bueno, esa niña es la que ha estado molestando a Berwald, es la misma que le hace zancadillas cuando va caminando y le pone sobrenombres.

—Aun así, ese no es un motivo para agredirla. Pudieron acusarla con algún profesor.

—Ya lo hizo Berwald, yo lo acompañé a la sala de profesores, pero dijeron que era un mentiroso. Sabes que esa niña es hija del profesor de inglés y de la profesora que le da clases a Berwald.

—Mathilde, pudieron haber recurrido a mí.

—Sí, pero vi como lo empujó en el pasillo y luego le dijo de cosas y todos se reían. Así que cuándo se fue Berwald de ahí le dije que lo dejara en paz y... Bueno, ella comenzó.

—Sabes qué quizás así lo molesten más.

—No lo hará, le dije que la iba a estar vigilando. Además, también la expulsaron a ella — terminó de decir la pequeña con una sonrisa de satisfacción que intentaba reprimir.

—¿Por qué no quieres que se enteré tu hermano?

—Es que, le había prometido no meterme.

—Muy bien jovencita, me alegra saber que te preocupas por tu hermano, pero eso no te salvará de ningún castigo.

—¿Por qué? No es justo.

Anika únicamente podía reír ante las quejas de su hija, al menos no iba a pasar el resto de la semana aburrida.


	7. Café

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío si no de Hidekaz Himaruya

Mathilde sabía que no había cosa que pusiera más feliz a Lukas que una buena taza de café, en especial después de esos días de largos viajes cuando lo único que quería era descansar, justo cómo en aquel instante, en el que Lukas era el único que seguía durmiendo. La rubia soltó un leve suspiro y se dirigió con una bandeja entre sus manos a la habitación que compartía con aquel hombre que tanto amaba, quería pasar todo el día con él y Emil, pero lamentablemente el trabajo la llamaba y al joven la escuela.

Justo a mitad de su trayecto se topó, con lo que para ella aún era un chiquillo rumbo a la cocina.

—¿Ya te despediste de tu padre?

—Sí, pero está muy cansado y algo más gruñón— respondió el joven con voz monocorde.

—Eso es normal — rio la mayor — me preocuparía que no se pusiera gruñón cuando lo despiertan. Tú desayuno está en la mesa.

Dicho lo último el joven salió disparado a la cocina soltando un fugaz "gracias" mientras la mujer reía silenciosamente y proseguía su camino. Una vez visualizada la puerta de su dormitorio la danesa sonrío para sus adentros y justo al entrar, encendió la luz repentinamente y se puso a cantar.

—Takusan no hibi dakishime tara Yoru no sora mo waruku wa nai Hoshi ga kagayaku Zekkou no haikei de*

—Mathilde— se pudo escuchar a una voz ronca

— ¿No te gusta esa?— cuestionó inocentemente la rubia — Ya se cual — se rio antes de proseguir y acercarse al noruego aún con la bandeja — I'm in love with a fairytale Even though it hurts Cause I don't care if I lose my mind, I'm already cursed. **

—Mathilde, silencio, son— el hombre tomó su teléfono de la mesita de noche —son las 6:20 de la mañana — dijo con fastidio.

—Lo sé, pero quiero desayunar contigo, hoy vuelo tarde a casa.

—Hay maneras más sutiles de despertar a alguien.

—Traje café — alzó ligeramente la bandeja para resaltarlo dicho mientras se sentaba junto a él en la cama. En la bandeja se podía ver 2 tazas de café, 2 vasos de jugo de naranja y 2 platos de huevos con salmón. ***

—Gracias— dijo el noruego y seguido tomó lo que el reconoció como su taza de café y le dio un sorbo que lo relajo al punto de soltar un suspiro. Cuando se dio cuenta, la danesa lo mira con una sonrisa aún más grande.

—Ni dulce, ni amargo ¿cierto?

— ¿Cómo es que no lo hiciste amargo como otras veces? — cuestiono Lukas.

—Te conozco lo suficiente**** como para saber que solo te gusta el café amargo únicamente cuando comes algo dulce— soltó ligeramente la danesa mientras dirigía un bocado de comida a su boca, en tanto el hombre aun lado de ella simplemente bufaba y se disponía a comer, mientras escuchaba todos los planes que tenía la danesa para sus clases de ese día. — Bueno me tengo que ir. Te veré en la noche— se levantó la danesa junto con las cosas en la bandeja, no sin antes estamparle un soro beso en la mejilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Vez que te espero aquí, te tardas en llegar Aunque este nocturno cielo no es tan malo y el estar a tu lado, me hace ver que bello es el mundo.- Es un fragmento de Style el ending 2 de soul eater, no la iba a poner, pero gracias a esa canción me llego la inspiración.
> 
> ** Estoy enamorado de un cuento de hadas aunque me duele. No me importa si pierdo mi mente, ya estoy maldito.- Fragmento de la canción Fairytale de Alexander Rybak *o* con la que gano el concurso de eurovision representando a Noruega en el 2009.
> 
> *** Es uno de los desayunos tradicionales noruegos o eso fue lo que encontré en Internet, se puede sustituir el salmón por arenque.
> 
> **** Esa frase sale en el ultimo evento de halloween de Hetalia, Den se la dice a Nore, fue tan lindo.


	8. Fiebre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío si no de Hidekaz Himaruya

Lukas nunca lo iba a admitir en voz alta, pero odiaba que su casa estuviera tan silenciosa como en aquel momento en que la danesa reposaba en cama debido a una alta fiebre, aunque bien, decir que odiaba del todo el silencio seria mentirá, disfrutaba mucho de ello, pero en esos momentos daría lo que fuera por escuchar el barbullo que producía la mujer. 

Llevaba un día entero en silencio y ya no lo soportaba, no le gustaba verla tan decaída y con ese tono carmesí en las mejillas que solo acentuaba el color enfermo de su piel. Se acercó a donde la mujer reposaba y le retiró el paño de su frente para humedecerlo nuevamente con agua fría, al colocarlo en la frente de Mathilde pudo escuchar un sutil suspiro para seguidamente ver como abría los ojos.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó inmediatamente el noruego.

—Mucho mejor que en la mañana— respondió con una inusual voz suave. —¿Dónde está Emil?

—Durmiendo, ya es de noche.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Como las 10 de la noche— dijo sin inmutarse el noruego.

—He dormido todo el día— respondió la rubia alternadamente, incorporándose demasiado rápido en la cama.

—No deberías alterarte así, te podrías marear— comentó el noruego mientras ayudaba a la danesa a acomodarse— ¿Tienes hambre?

—Preparaste la comida. — vio como el hombre asentía —Comeré un poco de cualquier cosa que hallas cocinado. — contestó alegremente la danesa, puesto que era muy extraño que aquel hombre de expresión seria cocinase. En cambió el noruego salía de la habitación con una suave sonrisa al ver que dentro de poco volvería el ruido que tanto extrañaba.


	9. Día del Padre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío si no de Hidekaz Himaruya

Llevaba gran parte del día fuera de su casa, esta aburrida ya que para ella cada año era igual, prefería salir a estar con su familia, aunque para ese año al menos ya tenía planes. Se dirigió a una calle ya muy conocida para ella, a estas horas ya debería estar él en casa. Diviso una morada en particular y vi un par de vehículos estacionados, ella no se equivocaba él ya estaba ahí, aceleró el pasó y una vez frente a la puerta de entrada toco el timbre, pudo escuchar pasos hasta que un joven albino le abrió la puerta.

—Hola Emil.

—Jun, ¿qué haces aquí? — cuestionó el islandés puesto que no era normal que aquella chica asiática llegara de sorpresa.

—Solo vinimos a visitarte. ¿Interrumpo algo?

—No interrumpes nada, pasa— una vez que la chica entró el albino cerró la puerta —¿Por qué vinimos? Si estás sola.

—El pequeño Mathias también tiene derecho a festejar este día. — mencionó la morena mientras de uno de sus bolsillos sacaba un huevo con rostro y lo que parecía una mata de pelo rubio.

—No lo debiste traer, pudo haberse rotó — reprendió el joven mientras emprendían rumbo a la cocina.

—Ves Mathi, papi no te quiere. Nunca te cuida y no quiere festejar hoy contigo. — dijo con su usual voz seria.

—No digas eso — dijo con un suave sonrojo en el rostro. —No me has dicho por que estas aquí pensé que estarías con

—Con Iván o Arthur— interrumpió bruscamente la oriental — No, ellos están bien distraídos

—¿Cómo qué distraídos?

—Si distraídos ya sabes. Iván se la pasa feliz con toda la atención que le dan Mei y Ravis. Arthur, bueno el finge que odia el día, pero sonríe ante todo lo que le regalen Victoria, Madeleine y en especial Emily. Todo se vuelve un caos ambas casas. Es el día más ruidoso del año. — suspiro pesadamente.

—Suena a un día normal, casi. ¿Quieres pastel?

—Lo dices porque nunca has estado ahí. Si es de chocolate, sí.

—Siempre según tu hay caos en todas las celebraciones. ¿Por qué soló desapareces en ésta y cómo es que no lo notan?

—No me llevó bien con Iván.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—Y con el viejo, pues es uno de los pocos días que nota la existencia de Madeleine y ya mucho tiene la pobre con Victoria y Emily.

—¿Alguna vez notan que no éstas?

—A veces, pero creó que ya se acostumbraron. ¿Y la porción de Mathi? — cuestión lo último de forma burlesca.

—Déjalo en un lugar donde no se caiga y vamos a la sala. — ordenó el joven mientras cargaba una bandeja con un par de rebanadas de pastel y un par de vasos con leche.

—Confirmado no te quiere — dijo la chica al huevo para dejarlo en una cestita que había en la barra de la cocina, para después seguir al joven. —Por cierto, ¿dónde están tus padres?

—Poco antes de que llegarás se dieron cuenta que no había café. — explicó obviando el asunto. — No tarda y llegan.

—¿Qué le regalaste a tu padre?

—Un DVD con viejas películas caseras.

—Hay que verlas.

—No— respondió rápidamente con un evidente sonrojó — Y aunque lo busques no lo encontrarás — sonrío para sus adentros al ver la resignación en la mirada de la joven.

Pasaron el resto del tiempo charlando de trivialidades cuando escucharon abrirse y cerrarse la puerta para dar pasó a las dos figuras adultas de la casa.

—Emil te compramos regaliz. Hola Jun— dijo la rubia en el umbral de la sala con un inexpresivo hombre aun lado de ella.

—Hola señora Densen, señor Bondevik feliz día del padre. — saludo cortésmente la chica.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó sin más el noruego recibiendo un par de miradas de reproche.

—Solo vine a dejar al pequeño Mathias, pero ya me retiró — la joven miró su reloj de pulsó — es más tarde de lo que pensé.

—Si quieres te podemos llevar a tu casa— sugirió la danesa.

—No es necesario gracias.

—Te acompañó a la puerta — se apresuró a decir el joven.

Ambos chicos se encaminaron rumbo a la salida de la casa en silencio hasta estar fuera de la casa.

—Mathias está en una cestita que vi en la barra.

—No será difícil encontrarlo.

—Emil.

—Si.

—Gracias— dijo simplemente la chica al tiempo que lo abrazaba y sentía como este le correspondía, no duraron mucho antes de separarse— Bueno me voy.

—Hasta luego— dijo el albino seguido de un corto besó.

 


	10. Despensa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío si no de Hidekaz Himaruya

Tenía que ser sigilosa al entrar en la habitación, no podía darse el lujo de despertar al joven y que este hiciera escándalo por ello. Eran las siete de la mañana de lo que tal vez podría ser un lindo sábado si es que su plan salía con ella quería. La danesa se acercó dormía el más pequeño de la familia a pierna suelta y empezó a picarlo sutilmente con su dedo índice en el hombro.

—Emi. Emil, despierta — susurraba la mujer con dulzura mientras veía al mucha esconderse más entre las sábanas y hacer ruidos inentendibles. —Vamos, despierta Emil.

—No. Es muy temprano— se quejó el menor con una voz que intentaba ser ronca debido a su estado de somnolencia.

—Vamos, necesitó que me acompañes a hacer unas compras— habla en voz baja la rubia en lo que veía al adolescente incorporarse en la cama.

—Es muy temprano para eso, no ha de haber muchos lugares abiertos y además puedes ir sola— decía en joven mientras se restregaba un ojo.

—No hay nada de café en casa.

La mayor pudo ver como se iba completamente el sueño de su hijo y se levantaba de la cama de golpe.

—Dame cinco minutos en lo que me arreglo. —Dijo con algo de prisa el menor.

—Te esperaré en el auto.

Dicho eso paso su mano por el ya muy revuelto cabello del muchacho antes de salir de la habitación. Normalmente Mathilde estaría en su cama acurrucada junto a su esposo, para despertar ya muy pasado el alba en vez de estar en el vehículo junto su hijo para comprar café, porque si había algo que no podía faltar en la morada Bondevik/Densen era eso, café, siempre que había ausencia de esta preciada bebida Lukas se volvía más huraño y taciturno que de costumbre, al nivel de que nadie quería estar a su alrededor. Lo único que agradecía la danesa es que aún no se hubiera levantado su esposó ya que este, no suele volver a conciliar el sueño una vez despierto.

—Te parece si compramos unas galletas antes de regresar a casa— más que sugerir, la rubia parecía afirmar

—También, ¿podemos comprar un poco de regaliz? — cuestiono el menor

—Claro.


	11. Mirada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío si no de Hidekaz Himaruya

No iba a perdonarlo, lo había estado evitado desde hace dos días completos. No importa lo que dijeran sus padres no podía verlo, sabía que si lo hacía se retractaría y no le daría ese gusto, que él le pidiese perdón primero, si quería que le volviese a hablar. Mathilde estaba consciente de que eso era difícil puesto que Berwald está igual de rencoroso que ella, lo sabía y eso la indignaba, porque ella era la única que debería estar enojada no él. Su padre decía que dejaran de pelearse por ridiculeces, en ese momento ella no lo veía así, ni mucho menos su hermano.

Había estado encerrada en su habitación casi toda la tarde, la veces que se enojaba optaba por estar sola ya que tendía a ser muy voluble a cualquier cosa que le perturbase en ese momento. Decidió salir del cuarto rumbo a la cocina quizás podría comer algo de tarta que con suerte aún habría en el refrigerador, pero, justo en el pasillo se topó con él, no quería verlo y no estaba de humor, pero sentía su mirada fría y retadora fija en ella, así que decidió dedicarle la misma mirada.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado no mucho, eso lo sabía, pero igual sabía que está perdiendo justo en el momento en que comenzó a morder sus carrillos con fuerza, pero no se rendiría no cuando estaba viendo como las comisuras de los labios de su contraparte se elevaban para volver a su posición original.

Pasaron un par de minutos más viéndose cuando se escuchó un retumbar de risas, una fuerte y aguda mientras la otra era ahogada y gruesa. Ese par de risas encandilaba el hogar y anunciaba tregua entre los hermanos de la manera más extraña para cualquiera.

—Estas... Todo... Rojo — dijo a duras penas la chica aún entre risas.

—Tu... Estas... Igual — respondió de igual manera el menor.

Siguieron riendo durante unos minutos más antes de dar pequeñas sonrisas, era una muy extraña manera de entenderse y arreglar el asunto entre ellos, pero al menos ya no se evitarían hasta que ocurra algún otro percance posiblemente.


	12. Treta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío si no de Hidekaz Himaruya

—Mira, al parecer a Mathilde le gustan los callados— dijo de manera burlesca el joven sentado frente a Lukas.

Y no era para menos ya que el par de chicos estaban sentados en un escritorio a lado de los ventanales de la biblioteca del segundo piso, donde observaban como es que la danesa estaba en la espalda de un chico que iba en el mismo grupo que ellos.

—Ves te la están bajando, porque sólo a ti se t e ocurre dejarla sola en la hora libre. — volvió a preguntar con cizaña — Vamos Lukas, ¿qué acaso no sientes celos?

—No— fue su única respuesta mientras retiraba la mirada al ver como el par se había adentrado al edificio.

—Eso no es normal

—¿Qué desconfíe de Mathilde? — preguntó con su típica voz al tiempo que elevaba una ceja— Yo sé que...

—Ella es incapaz de engañarte o lo que sea, toda la escuela lo sabe.

—Entonces, ¿A qué te refieres, Vladimir?

—A ti— el aludido sólo se dedicó a mirarlo directamente de forma interrogante— Sabes que muchos andan tras ella, la mayoría de ellos dicen que la tienes de adorno y antes que digas algo sé que no es cierto, pero no está de más ponerle un poco de atención extra a tu novia. Tan siquiera busca la tú un día.

—¿Por qué me dices esto?

—Es sólo un consejo.

—Vladimir— dijo en tono más serió de lo normal.

—Bueno—suspiro tenuemente — escuché que quieren hacerle una treta a Mathilde, sólo sé que se quieren basar en su ingenuidad, son un montón de resentidos a los que ella rechazó.

—Sabes...

—No sé más detalles, ni cuándo será, esto es algo de lo que me entere de pura casualidad.

—Gracias, Vlad.

Dicho lo último escucharon el timbre que anunciaba el inició de la siguiente clase. Ambos jóvenes recogieron sus cosas y salieron de la desolada biblioteca cuando el rumano vio cómo su amigo tomaba otra dirección. El noruego camino viendo como la mayoría entraba a sus aulas. Vislumbro la puerta que buscaba y la abrió. Tal como pensaba hay estaba la danesa recostada en una de las seis camillas.

—Hola.

—Lukas, ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—Vi cómo te traía Vincent desde la biblioteca. ¿Qué te sucedió? — dijo en lo que se acercaba a la camilla.

—Estaba jugando fut con las chicas, di una mala patada y me esguince el tobillo— recalcó alzado la pierna para que se observará mejor la muy hinchada zona a la par que el noruego ponía la mano en esta para bajarla suavemente.

—No la levantes.

—¿No deberías estar en clase?

—No.

—Enserio — soltó una risa contenida— tu perdiendo clases.

—Me quedare hasta que venga por ti, conociéndote sólo empeorarás tu tobillo.

—Ya le pediste permiso a la enfermera.

— Espera un momento — y sin más dejó la mochila en la silla que estaba frente a la camilla para dirigirse a otra puerta, donde sabía que estaría la enfermera.

 


	13. Bésala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío si no de Hidekaz Himaruya. Menos aún la canción que sale aquí, esa es de Disney.

Y aun no comprendía como había llegado a esa situación, con su supuesto par de amigos cantándole a él un tema de princesas, parecía que no lo dejarían si no hacia lo que decía la letra, pero no iba a ceder tan fácilmente. Lo único que agradecía es que ellos estuvieran prudencialmente lejos del gentío estudiantil y ellos aún no cantaran tan alto. Si, aún, porque amenazaban con hacerlo, cuantas veces llevaban cantándola cuatro, cinco veces, no importaba realmente Arthur y Vladimir, él primero cantando la letra y él otro los sonidos de fondo, pero ambos entonaban el coro, ese par parecían no querer parar tenía uno de cada lado y justo volvían a cantar ese corito que ya lo estaba exasperando.

—Mírala y ya verás no hay que preguntarle.

—Ña, ña, ña.

—No hay que decir, no hay nada que decir y ahora bésala.

¿Por qué de todas las personas tuvo que escoger ese par como amigos?, bueno la verdad si lo sabía, pero en este momento no le gustaba.

—Shalalalala no hay porque temer no te va a comer ahora bésala.

Shalalalala sin dudar no la evites más ahora bésala.

Shalalalala por favor escúchala la canción ahora bésala.

Shalalalala es mejor que te decidas ya ahora bésala.

Está bien mejor lo hacía, vislumbro a una rubia a lo lejos estaba sola de momento, mejor aprovechaba ahora, él nunca daba el primer paso en público, pero quería que dejaran de cantar y molestarlo, porque se lo venían recalcando toda la semana. Camino rumbo a ella, por suerte el par de rubios se contentaban con ver de lejos, cuando llegó frente a la danesa esta le dio una de esas sonrisas deslumbrante de las que sólo le otorgaba a él. Sin pensarlo más se acercó a ella hasta sentir como sus labios se rozaban tenuemente disfrutando del cosquilleo que en esos momentos amenazaba con hacer mucho más profundo aquella muestra de afectó, se separaron o más bien él decidió separarse.

—Lucky— suspiro la rubia con un tenía sonrojo marcado en las mejillas.

El noruego podía sentir las miradas, ellos tenían razón o al menos para la cantidad de gente que los veía. ¿Tan extraño era verlo dar una muestra de afectó? Bueno eso lo dejó de pensar al sentirse rodeado por los brazos de la chica, lo que no veía él era con esta hacia una señal de aprobación a los amigos del joven mientras estos reían.


	14. Documental

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío si no de Hidekaz Himaruya

Al pequeño Emil no le divertía la situación en la que se encontraba, él quería seguir viendo el documental de esas aves que tanto le gustaban. Aún podía recordar la primera vez que vi un frailecillo, la pequeña ave de había perdido y término fuera de la casa que rentaban por las vacaciones en Islandia. Su padre y Mathilde le dijeron que lo cuidarían y lo regresarían a donde pertenecía, desde ese momento el pequeño se había fascinado con esas particulares avecillas.

Por eso no entendía porque a mitad del documental su padre había decidido taparle los oídos y con una mano Mathilde le cubría los ojos. El sólo quería seguir viendo más sobre aquellas aves, por eso forcejeaba por quitar las manos que le cubrían.

Mientras el chiquillo seguía intentando quitar las manos de él, los mayores buscaban el mando del televisor con la mirada, no querían que Emil se enterara de que aquellas aves que tanto le gustaban también servían de alimento. Ya se enteraría cuando creciera, pero aún no era el momento.


	15. Disfraz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío si no de Hidekaz Himaruya

La estaba esperando, justo en la entrada de la escuela, si bien no era horario de clases, ese día la institución a la que asistían celebraba sus más de treinta años de existencia y para conmemorar la ocasión la escuela decidió hacer una fiesta de disfraces.

Lukas no era una persona que fuera a fiestas ni, aunque fueran escolares, pero el hecho de que su novia quisiera ir a divertirse y sumado a los constantes sutiles accidentes que tenía, había sentido la necesidad de acompañarla. Su mirada enfocó una pareja muy conocida para él, que se acercaba a adentrarse al lugar.

El par se detuvo frente a Lukas y el joven que bien conocía de pocas palabras decidió decirle lo que más ansiaba.

—Viene en un momento. — fue lo que se limitó a decir Berwald vestido de vikingo para adentrarse al lugar junto a una chica disfrazada de caperucita roja.

El noruego asintió y en efecto tal y como le había dicho el hermano de su novia, podía ver a Mathilde acercándose con un gran objeto en mano, sentía el rostro ligeramente enrojecido ya que no imaginaba verla así vestida o al menos no después del mundo de opciones que la había escuchado decirle desde hace dos semanas. Ahora entendía porque ayer dijo que sería sorpresa. No fue consiente del momento en que llego a él, sino hasta que la escucho.

—Sabía que vendrías de elfo.

Escuchó su entusiasmada voz sacándolo del trance momentáneo que sólo ella podía provocarle.

—Y tú eres una...

—Soy una valquiria— le interrumpió sumamente emocionada la joven. —¿Qué tal me veo?

—Bien, te vez bien— respondió con su típica voz monocorde— pero ¿por qué el hacha?

—Si no la traía no sería una valquiria. Además, es de utilería.

La danesa observo como su novio esbozaba una fugaz sonrisa mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado al otro suavemente.

—Mejor entremos de una vez.


	16. Cuento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío si no de Hidekaz Himaruya

Había llego más tarde de lo usual a casa, pero se había retrasado en casa de su hermano debido a la estrepitosa lluvia. Mathilde abrió la puerta e ingreso sin hacer el menor ruido, se descalzo en la entrada y se quitó su abrigo dejándolo en un perchero que estaba cerca.

No quería hacer ruido tomando en cuenta el momento que en que había llegado, la hora en que Emil se iba a dormir. Por más tranquilo que fuese el pequeño en su afán de sentirse mayor evitaba su horario de sueño si veía la posibilidad, normalmente bastaba contarle una historia o estar con él durante unos minutos y caía rendido, pero en el caso de que algo llamase su atención, aunque fuera unos minutos de más seria casi imposible hacerlo dormir hasta la media noche.

La danesa subió las escaleras y una vez estuvo en el segundo piso pudo escuchar la voz de Lukas. Un impulso la hacía seguir la voz que narraba un viejo cuento que ella reconocía.

_ -Y, no obstante, tenemos que separarnos -decía el joven. -Tu hermano nos odia; por eso me envía con una misión más allá de las montañas y los mares. ¡Adiós, mi dulce prometida, pues lo eres a pesar de todo! _

_ Se besaron, y la muchacha, llorando, le dio una rosa después de haber estampado en ella un beso tan intenso y sentido que la flor se abrió. El elfo aprovechó la ocasión para introducirse en ella, reclinando la cabeza en los suaves pétalos fragantes; desde allí pudo oír perfectamente los adioses de la pareja. Y se dio cuenta de que la rosa era prendida en el pecho del doncel. ¡Ah, cómo palpitaba el corazón debajo! Eran tan violentos sus latidos, que el elfo no pudo pegar el ojo. _

La danesa llego al marco de la puerta y se recargo en este no solo dispuesta a escuchar el cuento que tantos recuerdos le traía, sino también para admirar la dulce escena montada frente a ella. Lukas estaba recostado en la cama con Emil sobre él y un libro frente a ambos, haciendo que solo el mayor se percatara de su presencia, esbozando una sutil sonrisa.

Le gustaba la manera en que el mayor narraba aquella historia, cambiando su voz de cuando en cuando y haciendo énfasis en algunas partes. Al finalizar el cuento el menor estaba profundamente dormido se acercó al mayor para ayudar arroparlo y darle un beso en la coronilla. Ambos adultos salieron de la habitación de menor dejando la puerta entreabierta.

— Supongo que le contaras el final mañana.

— De que él regrese de la escuela — dijo el noruego a la par que ambos ingresaban a su recamara. — No quiero que me llame su profesora diciendo que lo incito a que la venganza es buena.

La danesa únicamente rio mientras se acercaba al noruego y rodearle el cuello con sus brazos.

— Me encanta escucharte leer.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de sellar sus labios con aquellos que la deleitaban siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El cuento se llama El elfo del rosal y es de Hans, por si a alguien le interesa leerlo completo


	17. Perdida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío si no de Hidekaz Himaruya

Era de madrugada y en toda la casa podía escucharse el lamentable llanto del joven que la habitaba, si bien no era el único que lloraba en el hogar si era quien lo hacía con más fuerza. El joven albino estaba arrodillado ante un bulto inmóvil, viendo como su padre lo cubría con una pequeña manta.

—Emil — fue lo único que atino a decir la mujer que tomo asiento en el suelo a su lado, el dolor de la perdida también teñía su voz.

—Solo tenía que resistir un par de horas más, en unas horas él iría al veterinario — decía ente hipidos en muchacho.

Mathilde se acercó aún más a él, alejándolo suavemente de la cama para acunarlo en su pecho. Aun sollozando Emil solo se aferró en un abrazo a la danesa mientras esta le comunicaba a Lukas con una simple y rojiza mirada que se llevara a Mr. Puffin.

El noruego comprendió esto, procedió a llevarse con mucho cuidado a aquella ave que tantos años había convivido con ellos. A él igual le dolía lo sucedido, por eso no desecharía aquel pequeño cuerpo inerte como la mayoría de las personas. Tan pronto Emil se calmará un poco, le darían el digno entierro que se merecía aquella criatura en el patio trasero.


	18. Bésame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío si no de Hidekaz Himaruya

—Vamos, Emil.

—No.

—Solo uno, ¿cuál es el problema? — decía la joven acercándose.

—Ninguno, pero— el albino calló al sentirse rodeado por unos delicados brazos— Jun.

—Bésame, Emil— susurro la morena junto al cuello de su novio.

Si bien, Emil no tenía normalmente ningún problema con besar a su novia, por alguna extraña razón era reacio a mostrar afecto en público o fuera de algún lugar que considerase su zona de confort. Queriendo superar este problema se encontraban sentados en un parque.

Jun, elevo su rostro quedando a la par del joven que estaba abrazando, sonrió sutilmente al ver el rubor en la cara de su compañero. La joven se limitó a besarle suavemente la mejilla y de manera inesperada, una relajación se mostró en el semblante del albino.

—Lo dejaremos por hoy— sentencio la chica mientras le daba una sonrisa.

 


	19. Merthiolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío si no de Hidekaz Himaruya

Estaba sentado en una silla de la cocina con su rodilla ardiendo ligeramente. El pequeño Emil se había raspado la rodilla en lo que corría frente a su casa y no le quedaba más que esperar a que llegara la mayor con un poco de desinfectante para limpiar la herida o eso es lo que le había dicho Mathilde.

—Hubiera sido mejor rasparme la pierna a la rodilla

Murmuro el menor moviendo suavemente la pierna para ver que tanto le molestaba.

—Nada más la desinfecto y puedes seguir jugando— dijo la danesa al adentrarse al lugar.

El menor vio el pequeño envase blanco que llevaba la mayor junto un par de gasas y palideció al instante.

—No... No tenemos alcohol— suplico el menor.

—No, Emil, ya no tenemos.

—Y, si sólo lavamos la rodilla con agua y jabón.

—Sé que esto arde mucho, pero es lo más efectivo.

—Pero...

—Vamos a hacerlo rápido, entendido. — dijo la rubia de manera suave al tiempo en que se inclinaba para atender a Emil.

Al ver que este asentía procedió a desinfectar la herida, mientras observaba como en pequeño se ponía rojo del ardor. Limpió lo más rápido que pudo y al terminar palmeo el hombro del menor.

—Listo, la próxima vez solo ten más cuidado al correr— dijo al incorporarse y revolverle los cabellos al infante.


	20. Café (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío si no de Hidekaz Himaruya

Podía sentir el ligero vaho que despedía la taza de café de entre sus manos, golpeando de manera suave su rostro, despidiendo aquel dulce aroma que se expandía por toda la habitación. Lukas, inhalo profundamente aquella fragancia que lo invitaba a relajarse, olvidando tan siquiera cinco minutos su extenuante labor en la portátil. El noruego simplemente se dedicó a darle un sorbo a su bebida, degustándola tranquilamente, al tiempo en que este se sorprendía de que su temperatura era un poco más alta de la que aparentaba.

Lukas no puede evitar mirar hacia el diván que se encuentra adyacente al escritorio donde está. Observando a aquella blonda que descansaba tranquilamente, esperando que terminara su trabajo. Lukas, bebió su café con calma hasta terminarlo en su totalidad; se dirigió de nuevo a su computadora, únicamente para guardar sus avances y cerrarla, una vez hecho decidió levantarse en dirección al diván.

—Mathilde— dijo el rubio al tiempo en que movía ligeramente el hombro de la mujer—Mathilde.

—¿Lukas? — la joven danesa se empezó a incorporar de una manera lenta y algo torpe debido a la somnolencia.

—Vamos a la cama.

—¿Has terminado tu trabajo? —pregunto entre bostezos la mujer.

—Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy.

Al desperezarse completamente, la danesa no pudo evitar fijarse en la diminuta sonrisa que se proyectaba en los labios de su compañero, así que una vez tomaron el rumbo a la habitación juntos, esta decidió volver a hablar.

—Te ha gustado el café de hace un momento— afirmo Mathilde.

—Lo has calentado de más.

—Odias el café frio, pero no bebes mientras trabajas.

—¿Me he vuelto tan predecible?

—Si— sonrió la rubia, para después abrazarle y besarle juguetonamente.

 


End file.
